


DDR and the Hood of Matt's Car

by Chibii94



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, Good Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Sex, Sex on a Car, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibii94/pseuds/Chibii94
Summary: Mello drunkenly challenges Matt to a DDR battle. The winner chooses the location and position of the drunken sexy times.





	DDR and the Hood of Matt's Car

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is basically a Dave & Buster's (a chain in the US). It's like a restaurant/bar that also has an arcade with a bunch of retro video games.

Matt cooly entered his initials into the high-score board. He had his score on almost every machine in this damn arcade. He heard Mello cursing as he lost a game of Street Fighter. Again.

“Hey Matt, I”m getting another drink, you joining me?” Mello turned toward the bar. They were both already pretty tipsy and heading towards drunk with the amount of alcohol they were consuming. 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Matt replied.

Mello ordered his eighth White Russian of the night (with an extra shot of vodka) and Matt grabbed yet another whiskey and coke. A shooting game caught Mello’s eye and he sauntered over to play a round. As Matt beat his own record at the racing game next to him, Mello started laughing maniacally, blasting zombies left and right. Mello entered his own initials onto the leaderboard and came up behind Matt, leaning drunkenly on his shoulder.

“I have an idea.” He said with one of his signature smirks.

“And what would that be?” Matt asked, smirking back. Mello looked so damn cute with that smirk, and his ideas always sounded good when Matt was drunk.

“We go do a couple of shots…” Mello said, slurring slightly

“I’m with you so far” Matt said. Most of Mello’s ideas started with more alcohol when he was tipsy, and it sounded great to Matt.

“Then I challenge you to a game of Dance Dance Revolution.” 

“What’s the catch?” Mello always had a catch with ideas like this. And Matt usually went along anyway.

“Winner decides” Mello leaned in to speak directly into Matt’s ear “position and location.” Mello licked Matt’s ear just because he could before leaning back to hear his answer.

“I am so in.” drunk sex with Mello was awesome no matter what, and he had a place in mind. “I hope you’re ready to lose.”

“Not likely, Mattie.” Mello gave his ass a quick squeeze before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bar. They ordered two shots of tequila apiece and went over near the machine to wait for the stupid kids who were on it to fuck off.

By the time the machine was open, the tequila had hit and they were both feeling good. Mello leaped onto the gamepad with all the grace and poise of a newborn giraffe. Matt scrolled through the song selection, choosing Valkyrie Dimension and setting the difficulty to medium. He wanted a challenge, but even he wasn’t stupid enough to try this one on the hardest level. He hit start and stepped onto the gamepad next to Mello. Mello looked at Matt with an alcohol-glazed fire in his blue eyes. Forget the stakes, Mello just liked the competition. Matt liked seeing Mello fired up like this, it was kind of hot.

“You’re going down, Matt.” He said

“We’ll see who goes down on who. You’re all talk.” Matt threw back.

The song started and they both started moving to the arrows flying across the screen. Matt was the better gamer, but Mello had killer coordination that didn’t dull very much when he drank. They were actually on a pretty level playing field, but Matt was pulling an early lead. He ad played this song enough that he remembered some of the step patterns, and he would need that lead for later. As the song went on, Matt’s drunk balance was failing, and Mello’s stamina was kicking in. Mello was in way better shape than Matt, so he was starting to catch up simply because he could move faster. Matt focused in and didn’t look at the scores, just at the moving arrows as the song ended.

They hit the last not and stood panting, waiting for their final scores to appear. Mello leaned against the bar, sweat dripping from his messy bangs. The floor felt like it was moving,and Matt almost fell off the gamepad. He grabbed the bar for support as the numbers finally flashed onto the screen.

Matt had won. By a small margin, but he had won.

Mello punched Matt in the shoulder, almost knocking him off the gamepad, which was probably his intention.

“Fucking gamer, you only beat me because you sit around and play all day.” Mello was not sober enough to be really mad, so he was just pouty.

“Come here, you, I want to claim my prize.” Matt grabbed the collar of Mello’s leather vest and dragged him off the gamepad. Mello was better balanced than Matt, but still really drunk, so he practically fell off and ended up leaning on Matt.

“Hey, drunk dick, we gotta go settle our tab. I wanna come back here, you know.” Mello grabbed Matt’s shirt and dragged him to the bar to pay for their drinks, but not before grabbing a final round of tequila shots. Mello planted a sloppy kiss on Matt’s mouth as they walked outside. The prospect of drunk sex had made him more horny than mad about losing.

“Slow down, Mels, I get to choose where we take this.” Matt was not about to lose this chance.

The pouting look returned to Mello’s face. “A deal’s a deal. Where and how do you want it?”

Matt leaned in and spoke softly into Mello’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me from behind on the hood of my car.” Matt growled, his voice sending shivers through Mello’s alcohol-fogged brain.

“Oh, Matt, you really know how to treat a guy.” Mello’s eyes were gleaming in the dim streetlight. “To the parking garage.” He gave Matt another slobbery kiss before taking his hand and walking into the hot LA night..

It took several minutes of slurred rambling between them to remember that they had parked on the roof. It was a clear night, and the lower floors were crowded. Plus, Matt didn’t like parking in close quarters if it could be avoided. He didn’t want anyone scratching his beautiful car. They took the elevator, stairs were not an option at this point. Matt’s beloved red Firebird sat silently on the roof, waiting for their arrival. They took a slightly roundabout path due to the effects of the alcohol, but ended up in front of the car.  
Mello wasted no time shoving Matt down onto the shiny hood of the car. Matt’s hands caressed the smooth surface as he rested his cheek against the cold metal. His two most treasured things, one in the front and one in the back. He felt Mello’s body press into his back as he leaned down to kiss Matt’s neck and coo into his ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard it makes the engine turn over.” Matt could feel the vibration of Mello’s voice in his back, and his body was heating up.

Mello buried his nose into Matt’s hair and breathed in his scent. Cigarettes and aftershave, with a hint of alcohol. Damn he smelled sexy. Mello kissed his neck harder this time, moving toward Matt’s nape. He bit down, and Matt gave a slight moan. Mello never bit hard enough to break the skin, but he liked leaving a few teeth marks on his man. His hands went under Matt’s shirt and pinched at his hard nipples. Matt moaned louder and his hips twitched. Matt could feel Mello pressing up against him, and something was hardening between his legs in response to Matt’s moans. He kept kissing and biting Matt’s neck as his hands explored under Matt’s shirt. They were both sweating in the California heat and starting to breathe heavily. 

Mello lifted himself off of Matt as his hands went to Matt’s belt. He seemed confounded by the contraption and fumbled around for several minutes before finally sliding Matt’s pants down and revealing his ass. Mello grabbed his asscheeks and squeezed them a few times. Damn, they felt nice. Just the right balance of squishy and firm. He spread Matt’s asscheeks and got down on his knees. One hand went to Matt’s dick as he teased the folds of Matt’s asshole with his tongue. Matt;s legs twitched and he gave a stifled moan.  
“Come on, Matt, there’s no one around. Let me hear your voice, dancer boy.” Mello purred.

Mello put more pressure on Matt’s dick as he went back to licking Matt’s asshole. Matt gave a slightly choked “Mels” and moaned without restraint. That was more like it. Mello teased Matt’s asshole, sliding his tongue in and around the opening, covering it with saliva. Matt’s legs twitched with the ticklish sensation and his dick started to ooze precum. Mello covered two fingers with saliva and slid them inside. The alcohol combined with Mello’s tongue-work had loosened Matt’s asshole, allowing both fingers in without much resistance. Matt’s shoulders tensed as a sweet moan came from his throat and echoed over the empty rooftop. He griped the hood with his fingers as Mello continued to work his fingers around, playing with Matt’s sensitive spots, giving him a taste of the pleasure to come. His fingers were a little clumsy from the alcohol, but he still knew Matt’s body as well as his own.The third finger went in and Matt was getting impatient.

“More” he moaned as Mello continued to tease. 

“Come on, Matt, use your words. I don’t know what you want if you don’t say it.” Mello knew exactly what Matt wanted, but it was just so hot to hear him say it.  
“I…” Matt’s breath hitched. Mello hadn’t stopped playing with his asshole, making it hard to think straight. “I want your dick inside me. All of it. I...want you to fuck me right now until I scream.”

“If you say so.” Matt was playing coy, but his hips were twitching and his dick was throbbing against his tight skinny jeans. 

Mello stood up, leaning against the car for support, and his hands went to his belt. Damn thing, why was it so complicated? He managed to fumble it open and take his rock-hard dick out. He rubbed the oozing precum over the length and pressed his dick to Matt’s saliva-coated entrance. Mello gripped Matt’s hips and slid his dick inside. Matt’s back arched and his fingers gripped the car hood, feeling his insides expand around Mello. Mello slowly slid in to the base, and reached around to play with Matt’s dick. Matt’s asshole twitched when Mello touched his dick, and Mello gasped as the sensation shot through his brain. Matt’s hips squirmed, and Mello started to move.

Mello thrust in long, slow strokes, giving Matt excruciating waves of pleasure that threatened to make him lose his mind. Matt’s insides pressed against Mello’s dick, hot and slippery. Mello could barely focus from a combination of the alcohol and the pleasure coming from his dick. He was acting on instinct, and he gripped Matt’s hips again and thrust harder, pounding into Matt and filling his insides with fiery pleasure. Matt slid up the hood, his weight pressing him down harder on Mello’s dick. His moans escalated to screams as his hips melted into white-hot sweetness, and Mello joined as Matt’s asshole tensed and relaxed in time with his thrusts.

“Mel….I’m...I’m..gonna…..Ah!” Matt screamed as his whole body tensed. Every nerve stood on end, burning with pleasure. His dick spurted semen on the hood of the car as Matt writhed in the intense orgasmic pleasure.

“M-Matt!” Matt’s squirming insides sent Mello over the top as he screamed his lover’s name into the empty rooftop. His dick expanded as it pumped semen into Matt’s hot insides. Mello collapsed onto Matt’s back as his mind went white in the fire coming from his hips.

They lay on the hood, gasping and exhausted. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist and planted another kiss on his now sweat-soaked neck.  
“Was that a satisfactory prize?” Mello purred into Matt’s ear.

“You know it.” Matt caressed the hood of his Firebird, feeling Mello’s dick going soft inside him.

Mello managed to get himself off of Matt and pull his pants back up, but he was not about to attempt this belt nonsense again. They were both way too drunk to drive, so Mello flopped into the back seat. Matt had also managed to get his pants back up, but he too was baffled by his belt.

“Fuck it.” He said, flopping on top of Mello in the back seat and locking the doors.

“I just did.” Mello was already half, asleep. His arm wrapped around Matt as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
